Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for signaling and generating variable length block acknowledgement (BA) frames in a wireless network.
Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN).
As wireless communications continue to advance, communication schemes continue to grow more complicated, there may be a need to more efficiently transmit messages and frames across various communication schemes.